Slippery When Wet
by sbyamibakura
Summary: Kensei/Hiro, post-S2. They had to be the strangest group ever assembled at that beach.


Slippery when Wet

By: PhoenixJustice

Disclaimer: Heroes is owned by Tim Kring, NBC Universal, etc. I only own this story and make no profit from this.

Warning: T for silliness, slash, mentions of incest, etc

Pairing: Kensei/Hiro, mentions of DL/Niki, Matt/Mohinder, Nathan/Peter, Claude/HRG, Mylar, Ando/Elle, etc

Setting: Sometime way after the end of Season Two, with some obvious AU elements.

Summary: They had to have been the strangest group the beach had ever seen.

Prompt from ryuutchi: Kensei and Hiro get all wet (there can be skinny-dipping involved, if you

Like)

A/N: This was the third prompt I got, so this is the third fic that I am doing. I hope that everyone enjoys this! Let me know what you think of it! Enjoy! :D :D

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

He looks at his carp in amusement, looking at the sunscreen slathered on his pale lover, even at the tip of his cute nose. He and Hiro, both wearing sleeveless tank tops and swimming shorts, were standing on the beach (a pretty one that he and Hiro had found not too long ago in their travels), waiting for the rest of their ragtag group to arrive.

A few moments later and cars and such show up, the excited yells of Micah and Molly letting them know that everyone had arrived. Of course the children were the first ones to come running up, barely saying hi to him and Hiro before sprinting off into the water.

"Don't go too far!!" Exclaimed Mohinder and Niki at the same time, as worried as only mothers can be. Though of course Mohinder was a man, but then again he _did _have a frilly pink apron...

DL and Matt both shake their heads almost in tandem.

"They'll be fine." Said DL and Matt at the same time, trying to be cool as only fathers could be.

Claude and HRG were already in the water playing some water games, though Claude had the obvious upperhand as he could turn invisible and kept dunking HRG in the water when he couldn't see him. Claire just shakes her head in amusement at their antics, having lost her mother and brother months prior had hurt but her Uncle Claude coming back had helped her and it made her dad smile again.

Adam watches as Nathan and Peter slather suncreen on one another, with an obvious caress no one would mistake as mere brotherly love. He didn't have any problem with what they did, it was their business and they truly loved one another, a rarity in the world. It was hard enough to find someone to care about, much less love, so he wasn't about to knock anyone when they found something real and true within their lives. Not when he was lucky enough to find his own real thing.

He watches as Sylar suddenly pops up and Mohinder goes over to rub all over Sylar...with sunscreen of course. Matt didn't seem overly mad or jealous over this, but then again when the one of the men could TK you within an instant and rip out your brain for his own amusement, well...you got good with it real fast. Though Sylar had made a complete turnaround, the same as he himself did; all for love as well. Sylar changed for Mohinder and he changed for Hiro. He thought they both had thought similar thoughts over it; that love could make you stronger, not weaker, because you truly had something to fight for.

He shakes himself out of his suddenly serious reverie and turns to look at Hiro. Before Hiro could say or do anything, he grabs onto Hiro's shirt, ignoring his lover's sudden squawk as he yanks it up and over his head, with Hiro pushing up his glasses so they did not fall off.

"K-Kensei! What--" Hiro blushes, looking around and holding his arms over his chest, looking embarassed. He found he couldn't have that. He moves Hiro's arms down, holding onto them before leaning in and kissing his carp gently. He watches him carefully before pulling away. He glances in the water, seeing everyone start to go swimming or play around in it. He turns back to Hiro, quickly pulling off his shirt (not noticing how Hiro blushes even further when he sees the sudden glimpse of skin)he grabs Hiro's hand and pulls him forward. Ando comes running forward with Elle, them both jumping into the water. Elle was someone else that Adam was glad was good and everything because she could easily fry them all in the water if she wanted to.

He pulls his carp into the water and dunks down into the water, relishing the cool water against his skin. He pulls back up, water dripping from his body and blinks some water out of his eyes to see Hiro staring at him.

"Hmm? Something the matter?" He asked, smirking slightly.

Hiro shakes his head rapidly. He swims over and grabs onto Hiro, pushing him down into the water and following straight under. He leans in and kisses him under the water before they both head back up to the surface. Hiro splutters slightly, water dripping from his hair and skin. He wipes his glasses (which miraculously managed to stay on) and looks at Adam. He seems to contemplate something for a moment saying "Well you started it," before pushing Adam back onto his back, making him float and kissing him hard.

Back in the background a few voices could be heard.

"Dad! What are you doing?!"

"I'm--it's Claude, I'm kissing Claude!" He sounded angry. "Damnit, Claude, I told you it would look weird!"

"Hey--that looks pretty sexy."

"Sylar!" Exclaimed Mohinder. "It's bad enough that Nathan and Peter make out wherever we all go! Not you too!"

"You weren't complaining last night--"

"Matthew!"

"I still can't believe Sylar is my uncle..." Remarked Claire randomly.

"I guess you have a thing for uncles then," snickered Elle.

Hiro and Adam pull apart and smile at each other.

Their family might not be the most normal of sorts, but then again who was in charge of what was normal?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A/N: Well I am finished! The last fic for the fic exchange is done! I hope I portrayed everything well. I liked writing these fics for the fic-a-thon, and I think that this lighter piece helps to balance out the other darker pieces.

I hope that you all enjoyed this!

Let me know what you thought!

--PhoenixJustice


End file.
